Conventional snow removal shovels have a blade which is rigidly fixed to a handle. To remove snow using such a shovel, a user first pushes the shovel along the ground a short distance to scoop snow onto the blade. Due to the perpendicular blade orientation and rigid construction, most of the snow accumulates on the blade. Once a shovel-full of snow has accumulated onto the blade, the user must lift the blade from the ground to throw or otherwise transport the snow to a different location free from the path that is to be cleared. This practice is physically gruelling, and may cause cardiovascular stress or injuries to the back and other muscle groups as a result of the lifting action.
To reduce problems associated with traditional scoop and lift snow shovels, angular shovels have been made that angle the handle relative to the blade. When set at such an angular position, these shovels allow diversion of the snow to one side into a windrow. This permits the user to continuously push the shovel through the snow without accumulating snow on the blade and eliminates lifting.
Prior art angular snow shovels experience problems. First, the previous adjustable shovels lack structural integrity. Although the handle is movably connected to the blade, the resulting angled shovel configuration is often shaky or wobbly and does not possess the same structural strength as traditional, non-adjustable shovels. The strength of the shovel can be increased by making the parts heavier, but this is costly and burdensome on the person shoveling.
Another problem of the prior shovels involves adjustment of the handle. Prior shovels require the user to unfasten bolts or screws, then move the handle to the desired angle, and then refasten the bolts or screws. This process is time consuming and requires additional tools and time.
This invention provides an improved, adjustable snow removal shovel that allows scooping or windrow modes of operation and overcomes limitations experienced by prior snow shovel designs.